BEV vehicles may consume significantly more electricity to charge than other household appliances. Consequently, charging a BEV vehicle may lead to an increased power consumption. Having unauthorized vehicles charge in a given charging station may lead to a significant increase in electricity-related expenses. This application relates to authentication of a vehicle in a BEV charging station.